In a next generation 5G system, scenarios can be classified by enhanced Mobile BroadBand and (eMBB), ultra-reliable Machine-Type Communications (uMTC), massive Machine-Type Communications (mMTC), and the like. The eMBB corresponds to a next generation mobile communication scenario having characteristics such as high spectrum efficiency, high user experienced data rate, high peak data rate, and the like. The uMTC corresponds to a next generation mobile communication scenario having characteristics such as ultra-reliable, ultra-low latency, ultra-high availability, and the like (e.g., V2X, emergency service, remote control). The mMTC corresponds to a next generation mobile communication scenario (e.g., IoT) having characteristics such as low cost, low energy, short packet, and massive connectivity.
No method for receiving/decoding a BRS and a PBCH in the next generation 5G system has been proposed specifically.